


Raise A Glass

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Things You Said [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Dimity bit her lower lip as she considered her options. She’d thought it hilarious when Hecate initially challenged Julie to a drinking contest but, at this rate, she wondered if either woman’s liver would survive their stubbornness.ORDimity's plans of a staff night out get a little out of hand.





	Raise A Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belbar74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belbar74/gifts).



> A/N: In answer to a request on tumblr for "things you said while drunk"

“Have you had enough,  _Ms. Hubble_?” asked Hecate as she swayed a little in her stool. **  
**

Julie wavered slightly as she straightened in her stool. She slammed her mug on the counter. “Not even close,  _Miss Hardbroom_.”

Dimity bit her lower lip as she considered her options. She’d thought it hilarious when Hecate initially challenged Julie to a drinking contest but, at this rate, she wondered if either woman’s liver would survive their stubbornness. Hecate waved her hand to refill their glasses. Julie downed half a glass with gusto but her complexion had gone a bit pale. Dimity shook her head. She’d need reinforcements. She shot off a quick message on her maglet. 

Ada appeared in the pub hallway a moment later and Dimity sighed in relief. Ada peered at Dimity over her glasses as she approached the bar. “What’s going on?”

Dimity nodded over to Hecate and Julie who were currently glaring at one another while they drank. “I was trying to foster a bit of camaraderie but it, well, went a bit south.”

Hecate swung her glass. “S-s-save yourself and admit defeat,” she slurred as she attempted and failed at a stern look.

“Oh dear,” said Ada. She straightened her spectacles and sighed. “Right then. I trust you will get Miss Hubble back safely?”

Dimity looked over at Julie who looked as if she might lay her head down and sleep at the pub. She nodded. “You can count on it, Miss Cackle.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “And you’ll not tease Hecate over this as it is your fault in the first place.”

Ada’s stern tone made Dimity feel as if she were a pupil again but she wouldn’t deny that it was absolutely warranted. She gave Ada a small salute. “Witch’s honor.”

Ada gave a quick nod then whispered, “Here we go.” She walked up to the other side of Hecate’s stool and placed a gentle hand on Hecate’s forearm. “I think that’s enough, dear.”

Though it took considerable effort, Dimity managed not to laugh at the way Hecate’s face softened with her slightly worried eyes.

“Ada,” greeted Hecate in that gentle voice she thought no one noticed.

Ada smiled at her. “Yes, it looks like you three are getting along rather well.” She looked over at Dimity. “When did Gwen and Algernon leave?”

“Two, three hours ago?” answered Julie. She swayed and Dimity moved closer to keep her upright. Julie smiled slowly up at her and Dimity felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. “Thank you, Dimity.”

Dimity nodded. “Not a problem.” She looked back over at Ada. Hecate had decided to lean toward her and was currently playing with the edge of Ada’s sleeve.

“I should hope they weren’t in the same state when they left?” asked Ada as she gestured between Hecate and Julie.

Hecate frowned. “They were too frightened I’d win at a, uh, a,” she paused as she struggled to find the word. Eventually, she just leaned against Ada’s side and whispered something that sounded like  _you’re so beautiful_.

Dimity rolled her eyes and mourned all the lovely ways she should have been able to mock the deputy head for this moment.

“Dimity?”

Dimity looked down into Julie’s worried face. “Yes?”

“I think I’ve h-had,” she paused and hiccuped. “A bit too much,” she added in a whisper.

Dimity’s heart swelled at Julie’s adorable expression. “It’s all right, I’ll make sure you get back in one piece.”

Julie’s eyes widened a little before she nodded. “You’re always so kind to me. Why is that?”

Dimity opened her mouth to answer when Hecate squealed next to them.

“Ada,” she admonished.

Ada rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately. “Darling, suggesting we share a broom is hardly a salacious offer.”

Hecate quirked her eyebrow. “But what about the time we--”

Ada placed her finger on Hecate’s mouth. “I’m quite sure you don’t want to finish that statement within earshot of our colleagues.”

“I think I’d like to know,” said Dimity. Ada glared over at her and she shrugged. She could only resist for so long.

“Dimity?”

Dimity looked over at Julie who raised an index finger to beckon her closer. Dimity leaned in. “Yes?”

“I think Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle are sleeping together.”

Dimity chuckled as she moved to whisper in Julie’s ear. “Guess what? They’re married.”

Julie’s eyes went as wide as saucers as she clapped her hands together. “I knew it!” she exclaimed a little louder than she probably meant as she clamped a hand over her mouth right after.

Ada shook her head as she got Hecate to stand and lean against her. Hecate kissed her temple as Ada turned toward Dimity. “Home then?”

Dimity nodded as she helped Julie stand. Julie wobbled slightly. “Oh, I’m afraid I can’t walk.”

Dimity looped her arm around Julie’s waist and held her close. “It’s all right, I’ve got you.”

Julie smiled up at her as she leaned closer. “Looks like you do.”

Dimity shook her head as she carefully led Julie out of the pub. It was the last time she’d let Hecate talk Julie into a drinking game. She heard Hecate chuckle next to her as she mounted a broom with Ada. On second thought, maybe she’d still encourage it from time to time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So Close Now (Don't Let Me Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682254) by [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara)




End file.
